Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony — второй и последний из дополнительных эпизодов для игры Grand Theft Auto IV, выпущенный ранее эксклюзивно для консоли Xbox 360 и уже пойзже стала доступна на PC и PS3. Проект вышел 29 октября 2009 года на Xbox 360,11 апреля 2010 года вышла на PS3 и PC,версия для PC опять же была портирована через задницу как это было с GTA IV. Доступен для приобретения как через Xbox Live,PSN и Steam так и в составе издания «Episodes from Liberty City». Сюжет Второй эпизод Grand Theft Auto IV называется «'The Ballad of Gay Tony'» Главным героем является Луис Лопез (Luis Lopez) — личный телохранитель легендарного импресарио ночных клубов Либерти-Сити — Тони Принца, (известного, как «Гей Тони» или «Голубой Тони»), владеющего клубами «Hercules» (для геев), и «Maisonette 9» (для гетеросексуалов). Тони совершает несколько ошибок, и его подсаживает на крючок Русская Мафия, которая желает прибрать к рукам его клубы. Остаётся надеяться только на Луиса Лопеза, который помогает ему, так как Тони дал Луису работу, «вывел в люди», и в целом устроил его новую жизнь. Геймплей Второй эпизод Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony показывает нам Либерти Сити, наполненный оружием, гламуром и грязью. Вместе с новым главным героем — Луисом Лопезом (Luis Lopez), личным помощником Тони Принца, игрокам предстоит бороться с русской мафией и другими конкурирующими криминальными семьями. Особенности * В дополнении появилась новая система рукопашного боя, часть приемов показывается в трейлерах. * Также у игроков теперь возможность ставить систему закиси азота на автомобили. * Стали доступны новые мини-игры - танцы, выпивка, обливание шампанским, подпольные кулачные бои, и др.gametrailers.com thumb|right|Логотипа клуба «Maisonette 9» * Теперь можно заняться управлением одного из клубов. Мы можем как исполнять прихоти VIP гостей, так и заниматься охраной, и фейс-контролем.Exclusive Features: Nightlife *Добавили возможность перепроходить пройденные миссии. Аналогичная функция была реализована в Manhunt и Chinatown Wars. Новое вооружение Pistol.44 Скорострельный пистолет для быстрых и точных убийств. Explosive Shotgun thumb|100x|right|[[Луис Лопез с Explosive Shotgun]] Обладает достаточно слабой отдачей, при этом сочетает в себе силу выстрела обычного дробовика со скорострельностью. Это делает его идеальным оружием при сражении с несколькими противниками. А использование разрывных патронов позволяет уничтожать транспортные средства с невероятной скоростью. Assault SMG Лёгкий, точный, компактный. Это оружие просто создано для сражений в городе. Gold SMG Золотой пистолет-пулемёт. Создан для человека, у которого есть всё. Avanced MG Делает 900 выстрелов в минуту, тем самым обеспечивая скоростное уничтожение целей. Avanced Sniper Усовершенствованная снайперская винтовка обладает увеличенными радиусом стрельбы, скорострельностью и новым прицелом,так-же есть усовершенствованые заряды,которые взрываются при поподании куда-либо. Sticky Bombs Есть возможность заминировать какой-либо объект или транспортное средство, и подорвать его дистанционно,также если выстрелить на заложенную мину то она взорвётся Parachute Парашют понадобится для высадки на вражеские территории, или для быстрой эвакуации из высотных зданий и бейс-джампинга. На просторах Либерти-Сити находится девять зданий, с которых можно совершать сумасшедшие прыжки. Список нового огнестрельного оружия в Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony :Также в The Ballad of Gay Tony будет доступна часть оружия из The Lost and Damned. Новые транспортные средства Rockstar North добавили в игру 11 новых транспортных средств. Воздушный транспорт * Buzzard — небольшой маневренный вертолёт, вооруженный ракетами и двумя стационарными пулеметами. * Swift — скоростной и комфортабельный вертолёт для доставки VIP-персон. Мотоциклы * Faggio Лодки * Smuggler — скоростной катер. [[Файл:Balladofgaytony APC.jpg|thumb|250px|right|'APC' в действии]] Машины * Buffalo * Super Diamond * Serrano * APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) — бронетранспортер. * Bullet * F620 * Caddy Список новых транспортных средств в Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Также в гоночных миссиях на некоторых машинах будет возможно активизировать закись азота Дополнения к саундтреку [[Файл:GTA4-Episodes vicecityfm.png|thumb|right|Логотип новой радиостанции - «Vice City FM»]] Список треков, добавленных на радио в The Ballad of Gay Tony еще не анонсирован полностью. Однако уже известно что Rockstar Games добавили полностью новую радиостанцию — Vice City FM, которая напоминает нам об игре GTA: Vice City. На новой радиостанции мы сможем услышать в лучшую музыку «восьмидесятых». Эта радиостанция будет доступна только в издании «Episodes from Liberty City». Кроме новой музыки, появилось новое радио-шоу на Intergrity 2.0Lazlowpalooza: Exclusive Audio from Lazlow’s New Radio Show in The Ballad of Gay Tony + Fan-Fave Quotes + More Многопользовательская игра Как и в самом аддонне The Ballad of Gay Tony, так и в его режиме мультиплеера можно использовать все новые экземпляры оружия, и обновлённый автопарк. Появились новые возможности по «кастомизации» персонажа - новая одежда, очки, шляпы. Кроме этого: * Обновились режимы Deathmatch/Team Deathmatch. Теперь за каждую помощь в убийстве противника вам дадут бонус в размере 25$. За убийство подряд 3, 5 или 10 противников игроку выдаются бонусные здоровье и броня, а также вознаграждение в 125$. Для игры станут доступны следующие локации города: CC Plaza, Meadow Hills, Firefly Island, Alderney Building Site, Varsity Heights, Factory, Construction, Acter Power Station, Pier 45, Castle Gardens Park, Boat House, Easton Subway, Warehouse, Hospital, Waste, Trespass, Museum. * В режиме Free Mode вместе с аддоном у игроков появились новые занятия, такие как он-лайн чемпионаты по бэйс-джампингу, развлечения с новой техникой, и др. * Для режимов Race и GTA Race сделано новое разделение на классы автомобилей. :Sports Cars: Bullet GT, F620, Infernus, Turismo, Coquette, Comet :Luxury: Serrano, Huntley Sport, Super Diamond, Cognoscenti, Schafter, Habanero :American Classic: Dukes, Vigero, Stallion, Tampa, Sabre GT, Manana :Sports Bikes: Akuma, Hakuchou, Double T, Vader, PCJ 600, NRG 900 :APC (только в режиме GTA Race): APC :Также игрокам предоставлены новые трассы: Tour D'Algonquin, Grand Tourer, Go Both Ways, Burn your Bridges, Tar Macked, Club Class, Jumpyard Dodge, Upper Junction, Mind the Gap, Meadows Park & Ride, Meat your Marker, Original Outlook, Fly By, Damn Rotten Hills, Round the Horny.Exclusive Features: Multiplayer Оценки игровых изданий Издание New York Times опубликовало положительную рецензию на игру. Интересные факты * Специально к выходу игры Rockstar Games подготовили серию эксклюзивных футболок с логотипами игры, и издания «'Episodes from Liberty City'». Limited Edition T-shirts from The Ballad of Gay Tony, Episodes from Liberty City & The Rockstar Rainbow Tee * Rockstar Games добавили следующие достижения: ** Gone Down — Complete all base jumps (5G) ** Diamonds Forever — Complete the Trinity (5G) ** Four Play — Hit a flag with a golf ball four times (10G) ** Bear Fight — Win the L.C. Cage Fighters championship (15G) ** Catch the Bus — Dance perfectly in both Tony's nightclubs (15G) ** Snow Queen — Complete 25 drug wars (20G) ** Adrenaline Junkie — Freefall for the longest possible time (25G) ** Maestro — Finish the Ballad (30G) ** Past the Velvet Rope — Score 80% or above in all missions (45G) ** Gold Star — Score 100% in all missions (80G) Ачивменты для эпизода «The Ballad of Gay Tony» Exclusive Features: Achievements page Список официальных видеороликов * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Дебютный трейлер Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City, Trailer № 2 — «There’s Always A Girl» Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Weazel News» Русская версия. * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Tony Prince» * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony «Yusuf Amir» * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City «Armando, Henrique & Brian» * Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City «FIZZ TV — The Nightlife of Liberty City» * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony: Extreme Base Jumping Competition *New Episodes from Liberty City Video: Princess Robot Bubblegum * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City Meet: Luis Lopez Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт de:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony en:The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ja:グランド・セフト・オート・ザ・バラッド・オブ・ゲイ・トニー nl:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Категория:GTA IV